Not hedgehog, but human
by SilvertheNephilim
Summary: Silver is distraught after losing his closest friend and goes for an extreme solution(in a later chapter) with the help of tails. rated T for alcohol references and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Not hedgehog, but human **

Chapter 1: A party and an invite

It had been two weeks since the solaris incident. Everyone was going about their business you know the usual, amy chasing sonic again. The town was full of life once more, but one hedgehog was struggling with life in the past. That hedgehog was silver, he hadn't come to terms with losing his closest friend "blaze". He hasn't left his newly acquired house from a very generous amy. The only time he leaves his house is to get food,water and other supplies. The first one to notice this was sonic so he met up with a overly attached amy and the rest.

"guys when was the last time you seen silver?" sonic asked. They all stood there looking at each other. Shadow was the first to reply

"i dunno" and soon everyone was answering the same " how will we get him out" amy asked. Gradually a grin grew on Sonics face.

"We'll organise a party and invite silver and if we can't get him to come we'll drag him there".Everyone agreed and soon after they going about buying party supplies and alcohol.

At silvers house

A ivory hedgehog lay asleep shivering and muttering in his sleep, sweat rolled off his face and his pillow was soaked

"blaze don't go please let me i cant live without you" he muttered.

Suddenly his alarm went off causing him to shoot up out of his sleep grab the alarm clock and throw it at the wall. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face and wake himself up. He looked terrible;

His face was red and drenched in sweat and his quills were a mess. After he washed himself and straightened his quills, his phone rang. He picked it up and answered

"who the fuck is this" he answered bitterly

"whoa who's in a bad mood, how ya been man" sonic replied

"shit and what do you want"

"we're having a party and were wondering if you want to come, it's at seven tonight"

"will there be alcohol?" silver asked

"yeah why?" sonic asked confused

Silver replied "see you at seven" and hung up

Sonic turned smiling to the rest of his friends with a smile.

"he's coming"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: an alcoholic solution (Silver's POV)

An hour before the party silver took a shower and got dressed. He paused staring at his golden cuffs around his wrists and ankles in the mirror, more bad memories flooded his mind of iblis and Solaris. His face filled with anger and he ripped the cuffs off

"Good riddance" he said angrily, throwing them on his desk

He felt his psychokinesis fading and he didn't care. Silver wore a blue and white checker patterned shirt and blue geans and his futuristic high top boots. He sighed looking at the clock 6:30.

"Alright time to go" he thought to himself

(sonic's POV)

Everything was almost ready, sonic's house was huge, hell it even had a bar, vector worked behind it.

"Hey vector how ya been" sonic asked.

"Not too bad, got a neat job working for G.U.N" vector replied.

"no wonder i haven't seen you around. "

Sonics's best friend tails interrupted "sonic can i speak with you?"

"Yea sure tails what's up." sonic asked happily

"sonic I think inviting silver to a party with alcohol was a bad idea."

Sonic was confused "why he's old enough isn't he?"

"not the point, silver is suffering from depression from losing blaze and i don't think drinking will help him."

" i understand tails i'll keep him away from alcohol, oh by the way how's that surprise for silver coming along"

" i found her she is in this time somewhere, i cant figure how to materialise her form"

Some guests started arriving sonic opened the door, greeted them and led them inside.

(He went back to tails)

"sorry about that, I'm sure you will figure buddy"

(Silver's POV)

Sonic's house had just come in to my view

"man i forgot how big it was, i guess being a hero has it's perks."

As i walked up to the house i noticed that the symbols on my hands, their light grew darker, i ignored it so i approached what appeared to be a bouncer at sonic's door. It was knuckles

"Hey silver you look like shit" knuckles said

"don't piss me off" silver replied

"ok sorry go on in"

"Whats wrong with him" knuckles thought

Silver walked in seeing everyone so happy, he wished he could be happy too. He was snapped out of his trance when he saw a purple cat run up to him and say

"wanna dance silver" the cat giggled

It was blaze but she faded from sight, outraged silver went straight to the bar and asked for pure vodka, vector obliged and gave him the drink. Tails spotted this and ran over.

"Come on silver don't drink I know how your feeling" tails said

"No you don't I'm here to drown my sorrow, either you join me or leave" silver said taking his shot

"Well one can't hurt" tails said "but one only"


End file.
